


One Wild Night

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: On Scott's 21st birthday he and Logan find themselves on a mission that offers up a whole new meaning of getting to know one another.The Prompt:  'scott and logan bodyswap'(Written for the 2016 Fic Exchange)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmenkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmenkinkmeme/gifts).



> This story was based on the prompt 'scott and logan bodyswap' for the X-Men Kink Meme 2016 Fic Exchange and takes place in an au scenario. I hope that person who made the request likes the story :)

Life at Charles Xavier’s school had proven to be an even tougher challenge than Logan had anticipated once he’d finally settled in on staff with his old friend. Although Charles had been adamant about Logan’s participation in dealing with the young students around him, Logan had taken a long time to feel at ease in his new surroundings. Without a lot of his history to fall back on, Logan had grudgingly stepped into the role of professor proving just what little he knew about the world of dealing with the young mutants around him. Each day Logan found himself brought to a new state of frustration in mustering up the patience to deal with raging hormones, angry students not wanting to complete their assignments, deadlines and more so in fighting to ignore the horrible ways in which he’d found himself drawn to Charles Xavier’s star student in more ways than he’d wanted to admit to. Yes, he’d fought it for a while, but there was no denying that from the moment that the boy scout walked into the school smelling all prim and proper after returning from a mission that Charles had sent him out on, Logan couldn’t help, but notice there was something there in the younger man that had immediately drawn him in. That in itself put a crimp in all of Logan’s best laid plans when realized that all of his good intentions had ended after he’d first met Scott Summers after a strenuous day of training with a class of new arrivals at the school.

Even now Logan couldn’t help, but condemn himself for thinking about Scott as he thought about their initial meeting. It had been an average Tuesday afternoon when Logan had finally started to adjust to life at the school. With the aid of Charles and Hank he’d come to find himself settling in to a routine, behaving like an instructor should, but it all went out the window when Charles Xavier’s team of former star students returned from a mission ready to fill Charles in on their misadventures out west. Each one of them had been an unfamiliar face to Logan, but when Logan first laid eyes upon the boy with the long legs and the lean, wiry frame, he’d found himself immediately smitten. There was no denying the hunger and the curiosity that had overtaken him when Scott Summers had walked over to simply offer up his hand to Logan in welcoming Logan to the staff at the school. He’d been cordial and Logan had been gruff, coming off as aloof and angry when he’d felt awkward and aroused at the same time for involuntarily ogling the boy that Charles readily depended on. It was in that initial encounter that Logan had decided to put a distance between him and Scott—doing everything he could to avoid the youthful Adonis that had walked through the halls of Charles Xavier’s school full of polite and proper mannerisms. The smug, beautiful smile was enough to make Logan want to reach out and grab him. He wanted to take Scott into his arms and kiss that arrogance right off of his face, but instead the only thing he could release was hurling insults in Scott’s direction. However, the more he found himself wanting it, the less he felt inclined to be around Scott for fear that he would reveal himself completely in their exchanges.

Now Logan was forced to keep a distance and pretend that he didn’t find himself perking up each time that Scott walked into a room. It made for a very tense working environment because any time Scott tried to get closer, Logan simply withdrew and kept his distance knowing only too well that he owed as much to Charles for all the opportunities that Charles had given him. It seemed hardly fitting for Logan to do anything to endanger that friendship with Charles especially when he’d found himself coveting the eighteen year old boy that had dutifully stood at Charles Xavier’s side working to fulfil the role of squad leader after his time at the school had ended. Knowing that Scott was a former student—even if his time in the classroom had been before Logan’s time working as a faculty member—was enough for him to keep his distance. He tried to ignore the way that Scott would just randomly show up in his classroom after a particularly grueling class to rile him up a bit in offering those obnoxious pointers and tips for generating interest with the youngsters that Logan was attempting to educate. Time and time again Logan told Scott to piss off and go away, but he hadn’t ever truly ignored the wry smirk or the agonizingly beautiful way that his name fell from Scott’s lips every time they encountered one another. Hell, it would’ve been easy to pretend he wasn’t affected by it if Scott hadn’t been trying so damned hard to put an end to this imagined rivalry between them that had somehow come up over the last few months.

“I just don’t understand why you hate me so much,” Scott had attempted to appeal to Logan once after a long class. He had arrived in Logan’s classroom armed with an apple and a proposition for Logan to join him on a mission that Charles had requested that they both go on with one another. At the time Logan had been completely against it, but Charles had pulled Logan aside and insisted that Logan go if for no other reason than to resolve what was happening with Logan and Scott.

“Resolve,” Logan muttered to himself thinking about how Charles truly had no idea just what Logan was thinking where Scott was concerned, but then again Charles was a telepath. Surely somewhere inside of his head he had to pick up on what Logan’s real sentiment towards Scott was—unless of course Logan was better at hiding it than he’d thought.

“Doubtful,” Logan grumbled as he took in a breath and surveyed the tiny, smoke filled biker bar that he’d entered into moments earlier in an attempt to ignore the fact that the mission he’d grudgingly agreed to go on with Scott had brought them to a place where they had been forced to share a cramped hotel room away from the rest of the world.

With only the bar, the hotel and a gas station within the surrounding ten miles, Logan realized it was going to be a long, hard mission for them. Charles had explained that they were to simply wait and observe the area as there had been rumors about an anti-mutant faction growing in the neighborhood. Beyond that, however, Charles had given them both the advice to take the time to explore the positive traits each one of them had to offer up in their newfound partnership. Scott, as always, dutifully agreed to do his best to accommodate the request while Logan had grumbled something about not really feeling compelled to get to know Scott all that well. Of course at the time he’d been fighting to ignore just hot irresistible Scott’s smile was while pretending not to notice just how perky his bottom appeared to be caged in those impossibly tight blue jeans that Scott often paraded around the school in.

“Oh yeah,” Logan mouthed spotting a seat near the bar that had opened up as he let out a sigh, “this week is going to be hell.”

Attempting to shake the thought, Logan weaved his way through the rough looking crowd to take a seat on the bar stool. He snapped his fingers and ordered around while trying to ignore the sight that would forever be imprinted into his mind after he’d returned from a trip out of town to pick up a few supplies for the weekend. His motorcycle ride had led him twenty miles in the opposite direction hoping to use grocery shopping as a way of avoiding being alone with Scott in that room—in that setting where everything could blow up in Logan’s face if he wasn’t careful. Granted Scott was no longer that eighteen year old boy that Logan had first encountered, but at twenty years old he wasn’t any less irresistible when he started talking about strategy for their surveillance ahead of them. Of course Logan had attempted to ignore Scott’s words instead mumbling incoherently about being hungry and leaving, which set him off on a far different path to clear his thoughts and pick up a few things to take back to the hotel. However, the time away did nothing to soothe the tension in Logan’s body as his trip out of the tiny town had only further frustrated him in knowing what was waiting back for him in the hotel.

“You can do this,” Logan had reminded himself when he’d open up the door to the hotel. He half expecting to find Scott perched upon one of the chairs with the ridiculous binoculars he’d packed with him for Logan and a newspaper tucked underneath his arm. Instead Logan discovered that Scott was absent from his self-proclaimed observation post by the window.  He half anticipated seeing Scott where he’d left him, but Logan discovered that simply wasn’t the case. Pausing for a moment, Logan’s thoughts had taken him to the bar across the lot wondering if Scott had decided to take his assignment to the next level and enter into a far more dangerous situation in Logan’s absence. Worry coiled over Logan’s veins leaving him to wonder if his taking off to clear his head had prompted Scott to rush feet first into disaster in a place where he shouldn’t be. The thought in itself caused Logan to panic, but before he could rush into the bar ready to tear everyone inside of it apart limb for limb, he heard a sound from across the room in the direction of the bathroom. Standing still he listened to the sounds of water coming from the still opened bathroom door.

Without thinking about it, Logan gravitated towards the source of the sound not really giving any weight to what was happening until his eyes fell upon the frosted glass shower door. Despite its blurred texture there was no mistaking the scene taking place before him when Logan’s eyes fell upon Scott arched over with one hand pressed up against the wall. He was standing directly under the spray with his head tipped down and tilted to the side. From what Logan could see he’d left his visor on the counter along with the rest of his things, but what Logan hadn’t been prepared for was the moment when the low, rustling sounds of Scott’s breath grew ragged from behind the glass. It was then that Logan had realized that Scott wasn’t simply cleaning up for their long night ahead of them, but rather he’d been standing alone in the shower masturbating beneath the hot, steaming spray. The sounds should’ve been a clue to Scott’s actions, but it was the way that he touched himself that caused Logan to damn near drop both bags of groceries he’d picked up on the way out of town. Hell, he’d almost broken the case of beer he had tucked under his arm, but he’d recovered at the last second. Well, almost…that is until one of the cans of food had fallen out of the bag and rolled across the floor to reveal the sharp thud when it impacted against the shower door. The sound caused Scott to stop moving, to stand up straighter and tense up clearly alert to the fact that he was no longer alone.

“Hello?” Scott questioned wearily as Logan took a step back attempting to pull himself out of the awkward moment, “Is anyone there?”

Like a coward Logan said nothing opting instead to quickly toss the grocery bags and the beer down on his bed before rushing out of the hotel room and into the bar ready to forget what he’d walked in on. It was his mission to simply put the sight out of his mind, but with each step he took towards the bar he secretly found himself back in that bathroom wanting to say to hell with propriety and place himself inside of that cramped shower stall with Scott. In his head he’d given in to his animal instincts throwing the shower door aside before dropping down to his knees to offer up a much needed relief to the much younger team leader. Hell, the idea had him so hot and hard inside of his jeans that even sitting on the barstool was uncomfortable, Logan realized when the bartender finally returned with his drink.

“Thanks,” Logan reached for the neck of the beer bottle attempting to banish his condemning thoughts. He raised the beer to his lips and took a long, hard swig swallowing it down in an attempt to allow the alcohol to fill his mind with anything, but the frosted silhouette that was imprinted in his mind of a damp, naked Scott Summers still caught up in his own desire back in that shower stall. However, it was no use as Logan finished off the beer and signaled for the bartender to bring another.

“I thought I heard you come back into the room,” Scott’s voice caused Logan to practically leap up off of his seat when he felt long, slender fingers press over his shoulder. Taking in a breath, Logan turned towards the sound of the voice feeling himself pulled from his thoughts when he realized Scott was standing beside him with damp, dark hair combed back over his head. His modest blue sweater was replaced by an 80s metal band t-shirt and ripped jeans when Scott slid onto the barstool beside Logan, “Why did you rush off?”

“I didn’t,” Logan looked away from Scott. He faced forward unable to ignore the fresh, clean scent of the boy beside him. He gulped down hard—harder than he’d intended when he found his eyes drifting over to the mirror in front of him that kept Scott’s reflection in his direct view.

“I saw the grocery bags and I was worried that something happened,” Scott offered up repositioning himself on the barstool beside Logan, “When everything was scattered out on your bed…”

“I just wanted a beer,” Logan practically snarled in finding the strength to look at Scott again in spite of himself. Even through the darkness of the bar Scott was beautiful—even sexier than Logan could remember. He leaned in closer to Logan catching Logan’s features with heavy scrutiny masked behind the ruby colored glasses he wore. His head was tipped to the side and he was contemplating something—clearly putting together his thoughts to share with Logan when Logan’s gaze drifted down to Scott’s hand. Remembering the way that Scott’s long fingers were caught up in touching himself, Logan couldn’t help, but feel a bit hotter than he’d anticipated.

“You’re avoiding me,” Scott tossed out at him brazenly, “and I can’t say I blame you considering that you just walked in on what you did. I thought I was alone and…”

“You were letting off some steam,” Logan turned face forward again. He refused to look at Scott now that Scott was opening up the door to an inevitably uncomfortable conversation between them. Now wanting to embarrass Scott, Logan simply reached for the neck of his beer bottle and shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn’t given what he’d witnessed a second thought, “which makes sense since we’re going to be stuck here and you won’t be around Jean anytime soon so…”

“I wasn’t blowing off steam,” Scott’s voice was husky when Logan felt the casual slide of determined fingers across his inner thigh, “I was thinking about you and hoping that you’d be back soon so that you could help me pick up where I started when you were gone.”

“Scott,” Logan practically gulped looking down at Scott’s fingers over his thigh.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me Logan,” Scott leaned in closer yet in a surprisingly brazen move. His fingers slid dangerously up over Logan’s inner thigh offering up a small squeeze. He licked his plump, bottom lip before arching in closer towards the side of Logan’s neck, “Don’t think I haven’t picked up on how flustered you get when I walk into a room, or how focused you are when I’m walking out of it. Even though you try to hide it, I know you like me Logan.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you to say,” Logan tipped his head towards Scott again. He reached down to place his hand over Scott’s wrist attempting to pull Scott’s hand away from his inner thigh. When the movement only served to cause Scott’s fingers to twist deeper into Logan’s thigh, Logan let out a long sigh, “Scott.”

“I like you too Logan,” Scott blurted out shamelessly. He licked his lower lip again before his face grew flushed in the admission, “I have since the first time I spotted you out by the basketball courts working on your motorcycle. You were crouched over it wearing only your jeans and that dirty, white t-shirt all caught up in your concentration. There was sweat on your brow as you were focused on the job at hand working on that tune up and giving it your all in the middle of all that summer heat. You didn’t even notice me standing there, but I noticed you. I could’ve just stood there watching you for days while you were at work, but then I had to leave and…”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about kid,” Logan grabbed his new beer and rose up from the barstool to place a distance between them.

“I would’ve made my way into your bedroom that first night if you would’ve allowed it,” Scott stood up and followed Logan across the bar. Realizing it was no use in trying to get away from Scott anytime in the near future Logan moved over to a corner booth at the back of the bar and grudgingly took a seat. Scott slid in across from him and let out a long, exaggerated breath, “I mean it Logan.”

“I’m sure you think you do kid, but…” Logan set his beer down on top of the table.

“I’m not a kid anymore Logan,” Scott reached out across the table top brazenly. His palm pressed down over Logan’s before a wide grin carried over his plump, parted lips, “I haven’t been a kid in a very long time, so…”

“Charles sent us out on this mission to collect some intel,” Logan’s eyes shifted away from Scott to the bustling bar around them.

“Charles sent us out here to get to know one another better,” Scott rubbed his finger between Logan’s index and middle finger, gently brushing over his knuckle in a movement that sent chills up and down over Logan’s spine. This time instead of pulling away, Logan tipped his head up and stared at his reflection in Scott’s glasses before him.

“What are you doing kid?” Logan questioned gruffly.

“Something that you aren’t brave enough to do yourself,” Scott’s words came out with an exaggerated breath that suddenly alerted Logan to the fact that there was alcohol mixed with his sigh.

“You’re drunk,” Logan asserted watching as Scott released Logan’s hand. He eased back on his side of the booth and smiled brightly over at Logan.

“Not drunk,” Scott raised his fingers in the air and pinched them out a bit before him, “Just a bit tipsy, which is what I needed to find the courage to tell you that I like you Logan. I like you a lot. Probably more than I should to be honest.”

“Kid, you don’t want to be doing this,” Logan opened his mouth to say something more when Scott pushed his way out from his side of the booth opting instead to slide onto the seat beside Logan. Almost immediately his hand pressed down over Logan’s thigh and squeezed at it once again.

“Actually yes, yes I do,” Scott explained leaning forward to place a slow, sloppy kiss over the side of Logan’s neck. With a low moan and a whisper of a breath his fingers eased over Logan’s thigh sliding up over the inseam of his jeans, “I like you very much Logan.”

“I…I like you too Scott,” Logan finally conceded when Scott’s fingers connected with the center of his pants. His long, slender fingers brushed over Logan’s manhood through the denim, which only served to further remind Logan of what he’d witnessed in the hotel room. The memory and the sensation of Scott’s touch through the fabric caused Logan to let out a long, pinched gasp realizing that the longer Scott touched him, the more likely Scott was to discover that Logan liked Scott a hell of a lot more than what he’d been letting on about for the last couple of years. Reaching down Logan collected Scott’s wrist and guided his hand up from underneath the table, “so much so that I’m not going to let you do anything you would regret because you’re drunk.”

“The only regret I’ve had is not saying any of this sooner,” Scott practically hiccupped at the sound of Logan’s words, “Besides, when you brought the beer back with you I figured it was your way of saying that you wanted to wish me a happy birthday by taking me over into adulthood in every way imaginable.”

“Happy birthday?” Logan repeated giving Scott a small glance.

“I mean I just assumed that was why you asked Charles for us to go on this mission together,” Scott continued in a lazy breath. He stretched his fingers out over the back of the seat sliding his arm past Logan before his grin expanded, “It was your idea, right? I mean what other reason would Charles have for sending us in the middle of nowhere like this together on my twenty first birthday if for no other reason than for us to…?”

“Your twenty first,” Logan stopped when realization carried over him, “You’re drunk because…”

“Because I can be,” Scott sat up straighter on the seat. He puffed his chest out and offered up a wicked smile meant to be the ultimate form of temptation. His lips smacked together again and he let out a tiny giggle before leaning in dangerously close to Logan once again, “Aren’t you going to buy me a beer?”

“I think you already had one too many,” Logan mused finding himself somehow while he was intrigued by the idea of Scott letting loose and breaking into the six pack he’d purchased for his own suffering over the weekend, there was also a nagging guilt sensation over what being with a drunken Scott Summers in such a setting would mean. Now as Scott smiled up at him, Logan couldn’t help, but reach out to touch the side of his face, “You shouldn’t have been drinking like you did.”

“I’m legal now,” Scott slurred pressing his face into Logan’s palm, “I’m completely able to get shitfaced with you without any lingering consequences. I mean it’s not the first time I’ve done it, you know.”

“When have you ever been shitfaced before?” Logan couldn’t help, but ask when Scott’s face grew a flushed shade of crimson to match his glasses.

“A few years ago Jean, Ororo, Kurt and I went out to this bar not far from the school. We were old enough to get in, but we decided to throw caution to the wind and Jean manipulated the bartender into thinking that we were of age to be drinking as well,” Scott snorted and arched his head back against the seat, “She knew it was an abuse of power, but it was a dare of sorts, so we all got drunk—really, really drunk before Hank found out where we were and after that…it all went downhill.”

“You were busted for underage drinking?” Logan arched a surprised brow, “That doesn’t sound like something you would do given what I’ve seen about you.”

“I know how to break the rules every now and then,” Scott’s hand returned to Logan’s thigh once again, “and something tells me that what I don’t know about breaking them I could learn very well from you.”

“You don’t want to be a rule breaker Scott,” Logan smirked and shook his head at the younger man beside him, “We all know that when you do such a thing there are always consequences to those actions…”

“Last time I got drunk Hank didn’t bother to tell Charles what we had done,” Scott lowered his voice as a snort carried over his lips, “He didn’t say a word about it to Charles, so really as much as I knew it was wrong, we got away with it. We weren’t punished for our bad behavior.”

“That was your first mistake,” Logan replied unable to refrain from focusing on the way that Scott’s tongue dragged over his bottom lip in a slow, gradual slide meant for capturing Logan’s attention, “You should’ve received proper punishment for such an infraction.”

“Hmm, well maybe since I’ve been such a naughty boy you could find a way to punish me tonight,” Scott suggested leaning in to brush up against Logan’s arm in a sultry fashion, “What do you say Logan? Do you want to punish me?”

“Just how many beers of mine did you have back in the hotel room?” Logan’s curiosity piqued when Scott reached out to touch the center of Logan’s chest.

“Three of them,” Scott explained readily, “and there are still some left if you want to go back and…”

“No more drinking for you,” Logan shook his head firmly, “We should get you to sober up first before we go back.”

“Why?” Scott pouted with a frown.

“Because Scott the last thing you should be doing is getting drunk and letting an old man like me take advantage of you,” Logan answered reaching out to push a piece of Scott’s damp, dark hair away from his face, “especially not on your birthday.”

“I’m twenty one Logan,” Scott argued with him, “and it’s not like I’m a virgin. I’ve done this plenty of times before.”

“Is that right?” Logan questioned feeling an unsettling sensation in the pit of his stomach upon completion of Scott’s words.

Scott nodded and offered up a lazy smirk, “I know a gentleman never kisses and tells, but I’ve had sex before. Plenty of times.”

“When?” Logan almost hated to ask, but curiosity carried over him nonetheless.

“With Jean,” Scott explained pointedly. He sat up straighter and let out a long, lazy sigh, “She would kill me for saying that to anyone—especially you, but she and I, well, we’ve been doing it for a while now.”

“I see,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown, “and how would Jean feel about you…doing this?”

“She wouldn’t mind,” Scott gulped down harder than before, “She thinks it would be good for me to explore these…feelings I’ve been having…about you that is… She thinks that you and I should, well, that we should, um…”

“Have sex?” Logan finished watching as Scott’s brow arched.

“That’s right,” Scott nodded readily, “because it’s something that we both have thought about and…”

“Who said I thought about it?” Logan challenged leaning in closer to Scott. He watched as the younger man’s face grew red with embarrassment before realization dawned upon him once again. Pulling away from Scott with a frown, Logan let out a long disapproving sigh, “Jean’s been abusing her powers again, hasn’t she?”

“Don’t blame her,” Scott half pleaded when his voice revealed the first hints of concern, “It isn’t her fault. I asked her to see if you were thinking about me the way that I was thinking about you and…”

“She invaded my thoughts to give you the intel that you needed to…” Logan’s frown intensified.

“Make my move,” Scott reached out to touch Logan’s bicep once again, “I want to have a good time Logan. Here. Tonight. With you.”

“There are plenty of ways to have a good time without…” Logan sighed wishing like hell that he could find a way of comforting Scott without giving in to his own twisted emotions.

“I already told you that I…” Scott attempted to plead with Logan again.

“This isn’t going to work kid. I’m too old to be doing something like this with you,” Logan explained expelling a sharp breath, “This isn’t want you want even if you think it is. Trust me. The last thing you want is someone like me screwing up your life.”

“Shouldn’t it be my decision?” Scott scoffed in response, “I’m the one who decided that I wanted this and…”

“It’s my decision as well,” Logan informed him in a neutral voice, “and I say it’s a bad idea.”

“Fine.”

“Scott,” Logan frowned.

“If you don’t want to show me a good time, then maybe I should find someone else who will,” Scott spat back at him in a pout. Without warning Scott sprung up from his seat making his way out towards the jukebox where a few of the bikers in the bar took notice. With a saunter of his hips and a slide in his step Scott stood before the jukebox reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of quarters.

“What the hell has gotten into you tonight, Slim?” Logan grumbled and frowned watching as Scott bent over offering up an even more savory view of his pert bottom to a few curious bikers. He wiggled his hips knowing only too well the kind of attention he was generating when Logan watched Scott pull a few quarters from his pocket. He dropped them into the jukebox making his selection when a low, sultry, pulsating song of seduction carried over the air. Almost immediately all eyes were on Scott when he moved out onto the dance floor determined to get Logan to react. Wordlessly he turned towards Logan slowly grinding his body and moving to the beat in ways that Logan was convinced that no twenty one year old should know about. It was his way of attempting to entice Logan and bring him out from the booth despite Logan’s protests, but stubbornly Logan stayed put watching and waiting for Scott to let up on his uncharacteristic behavior. However, much to Logan’s dismay he watched as one of the bikers picked up on Scott’s urgency and moved in behind Scott to grind up against him. In that moment Logan anticipated that Scott would snap out of his stubborn phase and push the man away, but instead Scott raised his arm up and out over his shoulder to curl him bicep around the man’s neck. The oversized man behind him smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Scott’s ear prompting Scott to nod and laugh. The man wrapped his arm around Scott’s waist wrenching Scott back against him when suddenly Logan had found he had more than enough of Scott’s stubborn display of behavior.

“Son of a…” Logan grumbled pushing himself up off of the seat. By then another biker had joined Scott on the dance floor moving in front of him to wrap his arms around Scott’s waist. Readily Scott had welcomed the attention sliding forward to writhe against the new man while the one behind him started to slide his hands up and down over Scott’s hips making no mistake about his intentions for a drunken Scott. When the second man wrapped his arm around Scott’s waist pulling Scott forward over his thigh, Logan snarled realizing that Scott was about to get the both of them into far more trouble than either had imagined.

“He’s with me,” Logan snarled giving in to Scott’s challenge.

“Maybe he was with you when you got here,” the man in behind Scott snickered gripping Scott tighter than before, “but now he’s going home with us.”

“Like hell,” Logan cursed when he grabbed the man standing directly in front of Scott by the shoulder. Without bothering to be polite, he pulled the man off of Scott and roared. Effortlessly he sent the man across the bar, staggering and flabbergasted when Scott’s lips parted with surprise.

“Logan,” Scott slurred his name practically gasping for breath when the man behind him moved around to stand directly between Logan and Scott.

“He’s not with you anymore,” the man shoved Logan in the chest attempting to send him back, but was met by resistance when Logan flashed the man a feral grin.

“You’d be best suited to walk away now before this turns ugly,” Logan warned watching as the man before him balled up his fist and attempted to strike Logan across the face. Not bothering to move Logan puffed his chest out and let the man hit him. When the man cried out in agony using his left hand to clench at his undoubtedly broken fist, Logan turned to Scott again. He spoke up with agitation in his voice, “Are we finished playing games yet?”

“Not even close,” Scott hissed attempting to move past Logan when Logan reached for his arm to prevent Scott from walking away.

“Is this really what you want?” Logan questioned releasing a snarl when Scott puffed his chest out defiantly.

“I told you what I wanted Logan,” Scott whined glaring over at Logan with flushed features.

“What you want and what I can give you are…” Logan’s words came to an abrupt ending when out of the corner of his eye Logan spotted another one of the bikers readily approaching with a cue stick in his hand. Frowning Logan reached for Scott pushing him out of the way before he turned to confront the new arrival. Ducking out of the man’s path, Logan charged forward sending the man back onto the ground when another resumed in the bar fight causing the scene to escalate into brawling and breaking of bones in the violent aftermath of Scott’s outburst. Before Logan knew it he was sending someone crashing into the jukebox while Scott was standing up on the pool table cheering him on in between breaking a cue stick over another man’s head.

“Charles is going to kill me,” Logan mouthed knowing only too well that whatever had gotten into Summers was going to spell the end of their mission if Logan didn’t contain the situation soon. However, with a bar full of angry bikers on the attack, it was clear that time was of the essence for Logan. Weaving his way through the crowd, Logan reached out wrenching Scott off of the top of the pool table and tossing him over his shoulder. Making his way to the back door of the bar, Logan marched out into the night not bothering to look back. He hopped onto his motorcycle and positioned Scott on it behind him. Saying nothing, Logan encouraged Scott to wrap his arms around Logan’s thick torso before Logan gunned the engine and took off into the night bound and determined to put the disaster behind them.

xxxxx

“Charles is going to kill us,” Logan cursed Scott’s actions again and again after they’d found their way out of town into a clearing in the woods. It had gotten the both of them off of the paths of the angry bikers set on having Logan’s head for ruining their fun. Now with the motorcycle parked at the top of the clearing looking down at the city below, Logan couldn’t help, but let out a long sigh. He turned his head to the side and discovered Scott stretched out on the white and red checkered blanket that Logan had kept tucked inside of the storage in his motorcycle. He’d kicked his shoes off as he stretched out across the blanket clearly oblivious to what Logan was saying to him beneath the night sky, “What were you thinking back there?”

“That you’d ride to my rescue if I did something stupid,” Scott explained rolling onto his stomach. He propped his head up on his hands as his elbows planted into the blanket, “and there you were playing the role of my hero.”

“You could’ve gotten yourself hurt back there Slim,” Logan grumbled disapprovingly.

“Yeah, well what would you have cared if I had?” Scott puffed out a sharp breath of air, “I mean you clearly don’t like me anyway.”

“I like you plenty,” Logan frowned watching as Scott rolled over onto his back to look up at the sky above them, “but you shouldn’t have done what you did—certainly not in an attempt to capture my attention. Acting like that was stupid and reckless and...”

“It’s my birthday,” Scott reminded him with a small huff, “What was wrong with having a little fun?”

“I’m sure the police are in our hotel room as we speak trying to figure out what we were doing there,” Logan sighed moving away from his motorcycle and taking a seat next to Scott on the blanket. Stretching his legs out, he turned to the side and discovered that Scott’s arms were placed high above his head and he was smiling, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“I never do anything like this,” Scott admitted with a small shake of his head, “I mean granted I always thought about it, but I never had the courage to start a shit storm without consequence before…”

“And now that you have?” Logan questioned lying down on the blanket beside Scott.

“I feel pretty damn lousy about it,” Scott divulged quietly. His tone was sullen and pensive when Logan tipped his head to the side and watched the expression clouding over Scott’s beautifully sculpted features, “I mean I’m not one for bar fights and…”

“Bullshit. You loved it,” Logan called him out on his words, “You liked the idea of getting me riled up like that.”

“Maybe a little,” Scott turned towards Logan on the blanket, “but then again you can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy rushing to my rescue.”

“I shouldn’t have to rush to your rescue,” Logan frowned back at him, “especially not like that…”

“How else was I going to get you at my side?” Scott questioned twisting in closer towards Logan on the blanket, “What else could I have done to entice you into bed with me?”

“I don’t know,” Logan reached out to bring his arm around Scott’s waist in an involuntary pull. With a sigh, his arm coiled around Scott’s slender waist coaxing Scott in against him in spite of himself, “You could’ve found a nicer way to ask.”

“You don’t respond to nice,” Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face. His lips hovered dangerously close to Logan’s. His fingers stretched out across Logan’s shoulder gripping and squeezing until Logan was turned towards him as well, “Believe me I’ve tried, but you’ve never been receptive to it.”

“You could’ve tried harder,” Logan reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face. Saying nothing, Logan’s thumb brushed over Scott’s bottom lip finding it impossible to resist taking the time to skim the pad of his thumb over the soft, vulnerable flesh before him. Lazily Scott pressed a kiss over Logan’s thumb as Logan let out another sigh.

“I could’ve, but nothing seemed quite right,” Scott divulged quietly, “Believe me it’s not that I haven’t thought about trying, but every time I approached you there was always this tension between us.”

“For obvious reasons,” Logan pointed out with a sigh.

“Which is all the more reason why we should sleep together,” Scott insisted with a slow exhale, “It only makes sense that we do this considering that…”

“You’re young and impressionable and I’m…”

“Something I can’t get out of my head no matter how hard I try,” Scott let out an exaggerated breath, “and believe me I’ve tried, but no matter what I do the thought it always there. Every time I look at you I start thinking about…well, something like this. There’s not a day that goes by when I’m not thinking about what it would be like to be close to you—not just in battle, but away from everyone else exploring whatever this is between us.”

“This,” Logan repeated giving Scott a long, scrutinizing glance, “Tell me something Slim. How many beers did you really drink at the hotel?”

“One,” Scott confessed arching his head up towards Logan’s urgently.

“Is that right?” Logan asked doubtful.

“Part of one,” Scott admitted as a deep blush carried over his lips, “I guess when I saw it sitting on the bed there I figured I would take a taste and…”

“Set my senses off in the wrong direction long enough to make me jealous thinking you were in trouble and put me into an uproar,” Logan finished using his strength to roll Scott onto his back over the blanket. He shifted their positions bringing himself over Scott’s slender frame before he touched the side of Scott’s face, “You worked very hard at manipulated me tonight. That’s very duplicitous of you Slim.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Scott divulged unable to repress the grin that teased over the corners of his mouth, “but you had fun being manipulated.”

“I should spank you for your bad behavior,” Logan frowned shaking his head at Scott.

“Why don’t you fuck me instead?” Scott’s voice caught in the back of his throat giving way to the embarrassment that flooded over him with his request.

“That’s a tall order Scott,” Logan explained feeling Scott’s slender thigh wrap around his hip, “especially with you being drunk and all.”

“We both know by now that I’m not drunk Logan,” Scott frowned back at him.

“You’re no boy scout either at this point,” Logan noted nudging his nose against the side of Scott’s neck.

“That can be our secret,” Scott slurred wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders and drawing him in for an eager, ravenous kiss. As their lips collided warning bells went off in Logan’s head, but in between the taste of Scott’s tongue and his teeth scraping and colliding with Logan’s there was a sense of urgency in the air. It caused Logan to roll onto his back allowing Scott to slide in over him when Logan reached out to pull at the bottom of Scott’s t-shirt. Wordlessly Scott reached down to pull at the fabric guiding it up over his body until Scott’s shirt was discarded on the blanket beside them.

Dipping down Logan collected another kiss from Scott once again unable to resist temptation when warning bells were going off inside of his head. Instead he focused on Scott’s tongue and lips clumsy and urgent in the sloppy, wet kiss until finally Logan had rolled Scott onto his back over the blanket again. With Scott’s hands sliding down over his spine coaxing Logan to press down over him, Logan found himself fueled by desire—caught up in temptation too intense to ignore, yet there was something about the way that Scott had offered himself up to Logan in such a wild, wanton fashion that made Logan take pause.

“Scott wait,” Logan broke away from the kiss opting instead to touch the side of Scott’s face again, “Not like this.”

“Logan,” Scott frowned as Logan forced himself to roll off of Scott and onto the blanket beside him again.

“Not here,” Logan brought his hand up through his own, messy hair and let out a sharp exhale, “not on your birthday when…”

“We’re underneath the stars away from the rest of the world,” Scott reminded him with a small sigh, “What more could we ask for?”

“For starters maybe we could talk,” Logan suggested sliding onto the blanket beside Scott once again in an attempt to be casual about their situation.

“Talk?” Scott frowned over at him, “About what?”

“About this. About us…” Logan shrugged when an awkward silence carried over him, “What about the stars?”

“What about them?” Scott questioned after a long silence.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Logan questioned taking in the glow above them as Scott scooted in closer to him on the blanket.

“I suppose,” Scott spoke up quietly. The warmth of the night around them seemed taper off with the darkness as Scott touched the center of Logan’s chest, “It’s not the same for me as it is for everyone else.”

“What is it like?” Logan questioned involuntarily curling his arm around Scott’s slender torso to pull Scott in over his broad, muscular chest.

“Different,” Scott let out a long sigh, “but I remember what they looked like before I had my powers. I remember a lot of things about what life was like before I became so dangerous.”

“You aren’t dangerous,” Logan reminded him with a small squeeze of his arm around Scott’s body.

“I’m very dangerous, but this…” Scott twisted so that he was hovering over Logan. Reaching out to touch the side of Logan’s face, Scott let out a long, uneasy sigh, “this wasn’t about being reckless. This was about trying to have what I wanted for a very long time.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having what you want, but what you did back in the bar…” Logan’s words tapered off when his gaze lingered to Scott’s plump, kiss-swelled lips once again, “You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?”

“Been the cause of a violent bar fight?” Scott asked with a small, guilty smirk, “No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Not that bar fight,” Logan stroked the small of Scott’s spine when his own thoughts got the best of him, “I mean this—with a man—like what you want for you and I.”

“No,” Scott’s face was undoubtedly flushing beneath the stars, but Logan did his best to pretend he hadn’t noticed it. When Scott tensed up over him, Logan could see an inner struggle beneath the surface when Scott finally sat up and moved away from Logan to the opposite side of the blanket.

“Scott?”

“I’ve never done it with Jean either,” Scott blurted out bringing his knees to his chest and letting out a long sigh, “I mean I know I shouldn’t be saying that to you either because I’m sure that will make me sound less appealing in your eyes, but it’s true.”

“But you two have been together since I’ve been at the school and…” Logan watched as Scott wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. He began to rock his body against them before he spoke up in a quiet voice.

“She told me that I could tell people that we had,” Scott explained looking off into the distance, “She said that I could let everyone think that we were, but we aren’t. We never have been together like that Logan. Don’t get me wrong Jean’s a great girl, but she’s my best friend. We’re really close, but I’m…”

“What?” Logan questioned.

“I’m gay Logan,” Scott blurted out in an uneasy voice, “or bisexual or whatever you want to call it. I mean I like girls—I really do…or at least I thought I did. I liked Jean for a long time and we fooled around a few times every now and then. We even thought about maybe trying sex to see if it was something that we might enjoy with one another. Since I have had doubts about my sexuality she thought that maybe it would help me figure it out, but we couldn’t go through with it when we decided to try. I mean she and I have been friends so long that we didn’t see a problem with trying it out to see what it was like with each other. We both agreed that we could just do it as friends and see if it was something we were interested in since I mean all sex is good sex, right? At least that was the plan after a while just so I could be sure.”

“So you…?”

“We tried, but...I mean it wasn’t that we couldn’t go through with it because she didn’t want to because she did, but rather that I couldn’t follow through with it. I mean I thought about it a lot for a long time, but when we decided to just do it…”

“What?” Logan questioned watching as Scott found the courage to turn towards him once again.

“I started thinking about you,” Scott gulped down as if he was preparing for Logan to lash out at him, “I think about you a lot and Jean saw that. She knows that I’m attracted to you and…”

“She told you to explore that attraction,” Logan remembered Scott’s earlier words.

“She’s my best friend and she wants me to be happy,” Scott continued nervously, “Not that I’m saying this could be that for you and me, but when she told me that you thought about it as well I just thought that maybe if we could burn that bridge with one another that…”

“You just figured you would scratch the itch and see if you really felt the way that you think you do?” Logan questioned watching as Scott sat up straighter on the blanket.

“It’s stupid, right?” Scott huffed reaching for his shirt and preparing to pull himself up off of the blanket. However, before he could truly move away, Logan tugged on his arm once again.

“No, it’s not stupid,” Logan pulled Scott in over towards his chest once again, “but I’ve gotta tell you Slim that I’m an old fashioned kind of guy. I mean sure I’m not denying that there’s something inside of me that’s very attracted to you, but at the same time I meant what I said before. I like you.”

“I like you too,” Scott rolled over onto his abdomen on top of Logan. His arms surrounded Logan’s shoulders with his fingers pushing up into Logan’s thick, unruly hair to coax Logan to look at him, “a lot which is why…”

“We should probably take this slow,” Logan found himself going against everything that he’d planned out from the moment he’d first crossed paths with Scott Summers, “As much as I know we’d both enjoy this, well, I don’t think we should just do this to do this so that you can be sure about your feelings.”

“It’s more than that,” Scott attempted to explain, “When we were sent out here…”

“Charles expected me to behave. He didn’t want me doing something inappropriate and if I gave into that now…” Logan’s words trailed off.

“Charles knows how I feel about you,” Scott informed Logan with a small breath, “I’ve never lied to him about that. Even before we came out here, I told him about my interest in you.”

“Is that right?”

Scott nodded, “He told me that I should follow my instincts when we were out here.”

“And what are they telling you?” Logan asked.

“That I really like you,” Scott answered readily, “and that throwing caution to the wind like this isn’t the worst thing that could happen to us.”

“It isn’t,” Logan agreed with an ironic laugh, “but it might not be the best either.”

“Why? Because I was acting destructive and causing a bar fight?” Scott questioned nervously.

“No, I actually kind of enjoyed that part of the night,” Logan ran his fingers up and down over Scott’s spine, “I liked it a lot—probably more than I should have, which tells me that you and I are going to have a lot of explaining to do to Charles when we get back to the school.”

“He won’t be happy about how things played out. He expects more out of me and this won’t make him very happy at all.,” Scott replied growing suddenly quiet against Logan.

“Probably not, but he was young once. I’m sure he’d understand,” Logan raised his head up to kiss the top of Scott’s head, “I know I sure do.”

“So then you get my urgency on this situation?” Scott asked raising his head up again.

“I more than get it, but as you said it’s your birthday,” Logan reminded Scott with a brush of his fingers over Scott’s spine, “I mean that part of things is true, right?”

“Yeah for the last couple of hours since it is after midnight,” Scott nodded placing his head over the center of Logan’s chest, “and I’ve made a fine mess of it.”

“Not entirely,” Logan replied shifting beneath Scott on the blanket, “In fact…just give me a second…”

“What?” Scott asked as Logan moved off of the blanket and over towards his motorcycle. Opening up the back compartment he pulled out the two unopened beer cans that he’d kept with him for such an occasion when he needed nights like this one.

“You asked me to buy you a drink,” Logan stretched his hand out to offer one of the cans to Scott, “and while this isn’t quite what you asked for…”

“It’s perfect,” Scott replied moving to a seated position on the blanket. Stretching his fingers out he grabbed the beer in between taking the time to brush his fingers over Logan’s on the can, “Are you going to join me for a drink?”

“Sooner or later,” Logan returned his attention to his motorcycle again. Saying nothing he pulled out the tiny radio he kept tucked inside the storage compartment in case of emergency, “but first how about that dance I denied you back at the bar?”

“Here?” Scott questioned placing his unopened can of beer down on the blanket beside him.

“Sure,” Logan nodded doing the same before standing upright and offering his hand to Scott, “why not? I mean that was one of your requests for tonight, was it not?”

“I…I guess it was,” Scott stretched his hand out readily accepting Logan’s offer underneath the stars. When Logan had Scott’s fingers firmly in his grasp, he tugged on Scott’s arm dragging him in completely against his chest when the sound of a smooth jazz melody filled the night around them.

“It’s only an AM radio,” Logan explained wrapping his arms around Scott’s slender waist, “so it won’t be like what you had going on in the bar before.”

“It’s perfect,” Scott smiled squeezing his arms around Logan tighter than before.

“Happy birthday Scott,” Logan whispered pressing a kiss on Scott’s neck just behind his ear as the two of them found a way to spend the rest of the night in one another’s arms underneath the moonlight with the promise of a new love and year ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warmth coiled over Scott’s body as he let out a long sigh knowing only too well that he wasn’t ready for the morning to pull him from the warmth of the bed that surrounded him. Smiling Scott kept his eyes closed thinking about the night he’d put behind him when he and Logan danced underneath the moon and the stars sharing an ultra-romantic moment that went beyond anything he could’ve anticipated between them. From the second Charles had sent them out on the mission together Scott had been hopeful that things would play out in his favor, but after a round of heavy making out and even more dancing Logan had suggested that they make their way back to the hotel. Logan was convinced by the time they returned that the bikers would’ve lost interest in seeking them out given that they would’ve been too wasted to really remember their encounter with Scott and Logan. Grudgingly Scott had agreed to return to the hotel despite the fact that he’d wished like crazy that Logan would’ve just opted to let them sleep underneath the stars enjoying the warmth of the night that surrounded them. Unfortunately Logan had been so damned logical insisting that they keep things in check at least for a little while, which had left Scott feeling even more eager to be a rebel and coax Logan into spending the night with him.

“We’ll sleep together tonight Scott,” Logan had conceded to Scott’s request, “but we won’t have sex. Not tonight. Not until we’re both sure that it’s what we both want.”

“I want this Logan,” Scott attempted to plead with him once they’d returned to the hotel, but it was no use. Instead he and Logan had settled in over the thick comforter of the bed and cuddled up with one another to simply sleep. That part had been the most surprising for Scott, but he was willing to take what he could get as he’d snuggled into the warmth of Logan’s chest in order to savor the broad, muscular expanse beneath him. It felt like heaven and much sooner than he’d anticipated he fell to sleep in Logan’s strong, powerful arms.

“It feels like heaven,” Scott remembered thinking to himself before he’d drifted off to sleep.

Now draped in blankets and buzzing with warmth Scott twisted over the center of the bed in hearing the mattress creak beneath him. Groaning he twisted onto his side half expecting to discover Logan beside him, but instead he was met by blankets and a haphazardly tossed pillow in the middle of the bed.

“Logan?” Scott questioned in a hoarse, raspy tone wondering if the drinks he’d taken down the night before had a deeper effect on him than he’d imagined. Letting out a long sigh, he stretched out on the bed hearing it creak again when his limbs felt heavier than he remembered. He expelled a sharp breath before inhaling and taking in an overwhelming scent in the room around him. At first he sensed beer and sweat mixed with the faint smell of perfume and…

“Vomit,” Scott blurted out feeling his stomach twist when his eyes snapped open. He sat upright on the bed listening to the bedspring squeak in protest as the overwhelming combination of scents in the room made him feel nausea in the pit of his stomach. Bringing his hand out over his abdomen to quell his uneasiness, Scott felt the warm press of skin and hair over him causing him to blink a couple of times before he realized that the world around him was in vivid color.

“What the…?” Scott’s hand immediately swept up to his face reaching out to touch the place where his sleep goggles should be, but instead he discovered that they were missing. They were absent from the lines of his face causing him to burst into panic mode when he closed his eyes tightly.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Scott mouthed to himself wondering what was going on when he carefully started to open his eyes again. A part of him knew it was reckless, but the other part of him gave into the moment reopening his eyes to stare at the television set up across the hotel room in front of him. It was turned off, but there was no denying that various hues of brown, blue, yellow, red, green and even orange in the room that surrounded him when Scott’s breath caught in the back of his throat. His eyes opened wider when a surge of worry swept over him causing him to abruptly shut them once again.

“It’s just a dream,” Scott attempted to assure himself when he lowered his hand down to the bed once again. Squeezing at the sheet beside him he attempted to feel for his sleep goggles, but found that he was coming up empty handed when there was a high pitched screech coming from inside of the bathroom. Almost immediately Scott recognized the sound of terror when he sprung up from the bed practically knocking over the nightstand when his feet hit the floor.

“Logan?” he questioned stepping forward only to send his foot through the bottom of the nightstand and into the front of the drawer. He gasped involuntarily opening his eyes and looking down to the damage he’d created.

“How the…?” he questioned attempting to dislodge his foot from the drawer he’d kicked into when suddenly his eyes were upon the thick, hair dusted thigh before him. Blinking a few times Scott staggered backwards realizing how heavy his body felt when his eyes darted across the room to the mirror on the wall. Suddenly his jaw dropped as he looked at Logan’s eyes in the mirror before him.

“Logan?” he asked again making a small movement towards the mirror. He watched wondering if there had been some kind of spell or enchantment put on Logan when Scott waved his hand in front of his chest. He watched as Logan’s hand mirrored his own proving that they were linked to one another somehow. Crossing the room Scott reached out to touch the mirror wondering what kind of trap they’d fallen into when another sound erupted inside of the bathroom.

“What the fuck is going on?” he heard his own voice question as he turned around to discover himself standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Scott could see that his shirt was off and his sweatpants were draped down dangerously low over his hips—much lower than he’d anticipated he would ever do as the version of him rushed out of the room watching him behind his goggles, “Scott?”

“Logan?” Scott questioned wearily. He noticed the heavy scowl that carried over the mirrored features before him and suddenly it hit him. There was something about that unmistakable grimace that caught his attention even on his own face reflected before him that caused realization to kick in. Taking a bold step forward and listening to the sound of the floor boards beneath him, Scott felt himself tense up. It took him a moment, but in between the mirror and the weight of the world upon him, another horrifying thought overtook him. Tipping his head down he brought his hand up over his chest and ran his fingers through the thick, dark hair that he’d coveted in bed the night before.

“What the hell happened last night?” his own voice questioned as Scott looked up to respond to the man before him.

“I don’t know,” Scott admitted realizing that his voice was no longer his own as it was Logan’s words that fell from his lips, “Logan?”

“This has to be some kind of mistake,” Logan pushed past him making his way over towards the mirror to look at the sight before him. He brought his hand up over the side of his face and let out a pinched hiss, “This can’t be happening. This has to be a dream. It has to be…”

“How can we both be having it?” Scott questioned reaching out to squeeze at Logan’s bicep. However, as his thick fingers curled around Logan’s arm, he realized that Logan’s body was much smaller than he’d anticipated it being. Then again Logan’s body wasn’t Logan’s at all. It was Scott’s, which meant that…

Scott’s thoughts came to an abrupt standstill when his eyes traveled down the familiar lines of his body. Suddenly the horror he felt was intermixed with curiosity when he released Logan’s arm. Taking in a breath, he tried to think clearly, but he found himself at a loss when Logan turned around to face him once again.

“We have to call Chuck,” Logan announced behind Scott’s pursed, plump lips, “We need to tell him what’s happening and…”

“He’s never going to believe any of this. Heck, I don’t believe any of this. This is crazy,” Scott explained taking in another whiff of the room around him. Suddenly his stomach turned and he took a step back, “Logan, I need some fresh air. It stinks like piss and vomit in here.”

“It always stunk in here,” Logan remarked tipping his head to the side and issuing Scott a long, curious glance, “Scott?”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Scott rushed off making his way into the bathroom as the weight of the reality around him suddenly came crashing down upon him in more ways than he’d ever thought possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Just stay put for now,” Hank’s voice encouraged over the phone line once Logan had gotten through to the school. It took some heavy convincing, but after nearly half an hour on the phone with Hank, Logan realized that he was finally getting through to his old friend, “I think it would be best that you and Scott stay where you are until Charles and I can make our way out there and figure out what is happening.”

“How long is that going to take?” Logan questioned gruffly in a voice that sounded nothing short of sweet and sincere when his words fell from Scott’s lips.

“I’m not sure, but for now I think it’s best if we keep this between just the four of us,” Hank continued to offer up advice until finally Logan hung up the phone and found himself wondering what in the hell happened the previous evening to bring about such an unexpected change for him and Scott.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Logan had reasoned remembering when he’d awakened in the morning a short while ago eager to start the day ahead of him and Scott. He could clearly recall the night before when they’d fallen into bed with one another kissing and snuggling until Logan had done his best to put Scott off in his explorations. Beyond that Logan had allowed Scott the opportunity to just rest, but in the morning Logan had felt a bit of nausea overtake him and a need to use the bathroom unlike any he’d remembered in a great many of his years. With a faint headache and a staggering walk into the bathroom, Logan could recall the way he’d clumsily pulled his sweatpants down and reached for his body only to discover that it felt quite different in his hands. That in itself was an indication that something wasn’t right when his fingers glided over his shaft suddenly remembering what it had been like all the times in the past when he’d seen Scott naked in the locker room. That memory hit him hard as he stood in the bathroom…so much so that he started to get hard in his hands remembering the way he’d secretly coveted Scott naked quite a few times over the last couple of years. As perverted as that sounded, Logan found himself focusing more on his cock imagining that it was Scott’s body he was playing with when a low rumble of a moan built in the back of his throat. Forgetting about what had initially brought him to the bathroom, Logan had closed his eyes and remembered the way that he’d walked in on Scott masturbating in the shower. The thought in itself made him immediately hard. As his breath built up in the back of his throat, Logan continued to pump away at his flesh desperate and urgent to get lost in his own fantasy until the sudden whimper that rolled off of his lips brought him to realize that it wasn’t his sounds he was hearing. Almost immediately his eyes snapped open and the first hint of sunlight filtered into the bathroom—only unlike each and every morning daylight hit him, this was filled with golden hues—not the vivid colors that he’d anticipated and certainly not red, but rather a golden monochromatic view to the world that could only mean that…

“No,” Logan gasped releasing his body immediately. He raised his chin up to look at the mirror on the wall beside him and he was horrified by the reflection that was facing him. Instead of his usual gruff persona, he was slim and slender standing with his cock in his right hand. His left hand was down at his side gripping at the countertop when it suddenly dawned in on him that the body he was working to pleasure wasn’t his own. Unable to make sense of what was happening Logan quickly released himself and shuffled to pull up his pants knowing that if he was in fact in a nightmare where Scott’s body was his own, then he needed to stop touching himself. Doing what he was doing went against all the things he promised Scott last night and yet…

“Here we are now,” Logan mouthed focusing on the phone on the nightstand after the memory had filled his head with thoughts he was certain he shouldn’t be having about the odd situation he was in. As much as he wished he could be comforted by the call that he’d made, it only further pushed him beyond frustration in knowing that there wasn’t a thing he could do about his current situation. Frowning he turned his attention to the bathroom door thinking about how readily Scott had rushed out of the room claiming that he’d been overtaken by nausea. For Logan the idea had seemed completely foreign, but in remembering how smells had a way of being heightened for him, Logan realized that it might’ve been overwhelming for someone like Scott. Then again in being in Scott’s body Logan had to admit it was a refreshing change of pace. Instead of being surrounded by the lingering traces of stale tobacco, vomit, semen and beer, he found himself rewarded by the scent of the morning and the crisp, clean scent of the shampoo that Scott always used. That in itself brought a smile to his lips as he realized that there was one perk to being in Scott’s body. Granted it wasn’t how he’d expected it would be when and if he ever decided to try being in Scott’s body, but for the moment he had to admit there was something special about Scott that he hadn’t really noticed before in all of his coveting him from afar. Lowering his head he looked to the center of his sweatpants and felt a rush of guilt overtake him in thinking about how he’d touched himself earlier.

“Maybe that part we’ll keep to just us,” Logan thought aloud listening as the sound of water running in the bathroom seemed to continue indicating that Scott was still in the shower. Looking to the clock Logan realized that it was well over forty five minutes since Scott had rushed off into the bathroom too confused to take things in completely. Sensing Scott’s obvious upset, Logan had promised through the bathroom door that he would call Charles and Hank to clear things up, but still Scott hadn’t bothered to step out of the bathroom.

 _“What if this pushed him over the edge completely?”_ Logan thought to himself realizing that at Scott’s age something like this could very well devastate him. Knowing that it was still Scott’s twenty first birthday, Logan felt a nagging guilt tug at his insides as he forced himself to get up off of the bed and start to walk over towards the bathroom. Taking in an uneasy breath, Logan tried to remind himself to be reasonable given that if he was upset by what had taken place, then a much younger Scott would undoubtedly be frantic and unable to comprehend what was happening. That thought in itself worried Logan as he realized without his heightened sense of smell that he was unable to decipher what Scott was feeling. All of his telltale means of sensing a situation were no longer available to him and he found himself second guessing everything from the mind and body of a young man on the verge of exploring the world around him behind rose colored glasses so to speak.

“Scott?” Logan questioned tapping on the door and waiting for a response from his companion, “Scott, are you alright in there?”

When there was no answer, Logan’s worries mounted. Fearing that Scott had rushed out of the hotel room window in a panic or worse in having a meltdown over their situation, Logan reached for the knob on the door. He twisted it half anticipating it to be locked, but instead it turned and clicked open causing the door to swing forward. Taking in a breath, Logan tried to rationalize that he was checking in on Scott for altruistic reasons, but almost as soon as he was met by the heat of the shower’s warmth filling the room with steam and heat, he found himself wondering if that was truly the case. Almost immediately his eyes darted over to the shower half expecting to find it empty after Scott had slipped out of the hotel room. However, as he focused on the frosted glass door before him, he discovered himself perched over in the shower much like Scott had been the previous evening pleasuring himself without Logan around to witness it. Gulping down Logan found it hard to watch himself in the shower bent over and reaching for the shower wall with his left hand while his right was…

“What the fuck?” Logan questioned when his uneasiness was transformed into agitation in realizing that Scott was touching himself again. Only unlike before it wasn’t Scott’s lean, slender form that he was caressing, but rather Logan’s thick, hardened body that his fingers surrounded and…

“Scott,” Logan rushed forward with a sneer reaching for the frosted glass door and pulling it open. His lips curved downward in a glare seeing that Scott’s fingers were wrapped securely around his thick, pulsating body bringing himself to orgasm effortlessly. Thick, shameless sprays of desire coated his fingers and his chest causing Scott to arch his head back and moan caught up in the release that Logan knew inevitably only spelled the beginning of an agonizing cycle for him now that Scott was experiencing Logan’s reactions to lust and desire first hand.

“God Logan I’m…” Scott panted trying to catch his breath. His face was flushed and his lips were parted as Logan found himself wondering if that was always how he looked when he’d come undone. Of course Logan’s fingers carried a bit more finesse to them in knowing his body a bit more than Scott did, but still as Scott held Logan’s arousal, Logan couldn’t help, but step forward to reach for Scott’s wrist.

“You don’t know what kind of door you just opened kid,” Logan frowned coaxing Scott to step aside in the shower. Carefully Logan pushed him underneath the shower spray and frowned when the goggles he was wearing began to steam up in the cramped heat surrounding them, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I know,” Scott blurted out licking his lips. He raised his head up to look at Logan guiltily in an expression that Logan was quite convinced that he himself would never wear, “but when I got in here I took one look at you and…”

“It made your dick hard,” Logan grumbled in that same impatient, agitated tone that Scott had delivered him time and time again, “Only it’s my dick in your hand and you don’t have the first clue on how to handle it given that…”

“I’ve come undone twice already, but it keeps staying hard,” Scott’s words were tight and agitated when Logan watched the concerned crease in his own brow reflected in Scott’s response. Taking it as a sign, Logan coaxed his body under the spray before he spoke up in a small pinched hiss.

“That’s because you can shoot off about three to five times in the morning,” Logan explained looking away from the eerie vision of himself, “Don’t ask me why, but it was something that I’ve often challenged myself with given my healing factor and…”

“You mean your healing factor can do…” Scott’s words were brought to an abrupt ending when he was rock hard again in front of Logan, “this.”

“It can do a lot more than that,” Logan admitted taking in an uneasy breath, “My dick has a mind of its own and I can stay hard for a very long time even after a release which means…”

“That I’m going to be stuck with a hard on all day?” Scott’s jaw dropped in horror, “I mean it felt good at first, but now…”

“It’s a real pain in the ass especially when you’re around,” Logan replied unable to refrain from taking a look at the lean body that he was trapped inside of. Gulping down hard he realized that the sweatpants he was wearing felt heavy as they were now getting soaked by the overhead spray of the shower.

“What about now?” Scott questioned reaching out to touch Logan’s hip, “How do you feel now?”

“I should be pissed,” Logan admitted tipping his head up to look at Scott, “but in seeing you like this…”

“Is that why you didn’t want to have sex with me?” Scott questioned innocently enough, “Because you stay hard for a long time?”

“I can manage my erections in different ways, but…” Logan felt the squeeze of fingers over his hip once again, “doing this…”

“How long is it going to last Logan?” Scott questioned leaning back against the shower wall, “I never intended for…”

“You took advantage of a situation Scott,” Logan reminded him with a shake of his head, “Last night I said we should take things slow and…”

“I know,” Scott’s face grew an even darker shade of crimson, “I screwed up Logan. I let my curiosity get the best of me in a bad situation and…”

“There’s only one way to fix this,” Logan decided realizing that he was going to burn in hell at this point. Taking in a breath, he pushed Scott’s sweatpants down over his hips to reveal the lean lines of his naked body. Shaking his hips, he felt the heavy material slap on the shower floor at his feet.

“Logan?” Scott questioned with wide eyes when Logan brought one hand up against the side of Scott’s face. He felt his own stubble across his jawline now that it was Scott’s and he expelled a sharp breath.

“If I suck you off it might help speed things up,” Logan admitted realizing how much of a pervert he sounded like when the idea of giving himself a blow job made him feel uneasy. For a moment it seemed ridiculous until he realized that it would be Scott’s lips that he’d be using to suck himself off and…

“I’ve never done that before,” Scott divulged arching up against the wall further to watch Logan, “I mean I know that it’s not me that…”

“Do you want to?” Logan questioned knowing only too well that Charles wouldn’t be happy about the situation, “I mean before you were me and before I was…well, you…did you ever think about it?”

“Yeah,” Scott’s lips curved upward in the beginnings of a smirk, “a lot actually.”

“Then consider this a preview of things to come,” Logan encouraged lowering himself down to the floor to kneel before Scott. Reaching out to touch his own hip, Logan found himself caught up in the strangeness of the moment when Scott shuddered reflexively against him. Tipping his head up, Logan arched up on his knees and spoke up in a low, uneasy voice, “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Scott nodded as his chest rose and fell in anticipation, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Logan leaned forward pressing a kiss over his own hip. The feeling in itself was strange—almost surreal as he found himself realizing that he was about to do something most men could only fantasize about. Taking in a breath, he found himself thinking about a few lewd and obscene jokes when his kisses traveled lower over his abdomen. Lowering his left hand, he curled his fingers in a fist over Scott’s body that he was trapped inside. At first contact he shuddered with sensation.

“Damn, you’re quite responsive to touch,” Logan mouthed revealing his thoughts to Scott as his lips traced over Scott’s hip.

“I…I guess…” Scott’s nostrils flared when Logan rose up further. He continued to touch Scott’s body wanting to think about what this meant for them when Scott gulped down hard, “You smell…incredible… I don’t know…what is that…”

“Pheromones,” Logan replied pressing a kiss over Scott’s abdomen, “which are unbearable at times when you’re around. You radiate them every time you walk into a room. You don’t even have to try, yet the scent of you is intoxicating and…”

“You have to smell this all the time? God, I can’t explain it, but it smells so good. Even now I can’t get enough of it. I don’t know what it is, but it smells like…” Scott’s words were brought to an abrupt ending when Logan closed his eyes and leaned forward imagining that it was Scott’s cock he was taking in between his now parted lips instead of Scott buried inside of Logan’s body. Upon first contact Scott whimpered and moaned making a sound that Logan was quite certain he’d never made before. With eyes closed and his hand firmly wrapped around the erection that had taken over his senses, Logan began to pleasure Scott knowing only too well that triggers that would be needed to repress the animal inside of him long enough to be civilized. With every lick and tease, Logan found himself caught up in the moment thinking about how long he’d fantasized about being with Scott—how he’d wanted to take Scott completely as his own, but nothing prepared him for the moment when he felt Scott’s fingers thread through his hair coaxing Logan to pick up the pace in his teasing.

“Logan,” Scott whimpered and arched towards him caught up in temptation too hard to resist with Logan licking and taunting him. It only further fueled Logan’s fire knowing that sensation alone wasn’t enough for him when he remembered all the heightened elements he’d taken with him during sex. Only unlike his past sexual encounters Logan was no longer inside of himself, but trapped within the walls of Scott’s readily aroused form wanting nothing more than to know release at Logan’s touch.

“Please,” Scott begged bumping and grinding his hips against Logan’s mouth, desperate for release when Logan’s own hand pumped over his flesh urgent and frantic in his movements, “Logan.”

“Scott,” Logan muttered Scott’s name listening as Scott twisted and turned, arching and grinding up against Logan in a desperate call for more sensation. It was enough to cause Logan’s eyes to snap open and his body to tighten with tension. As Scott stroked the side of his face, Logan realized he’d been a fool not to take what he’d wanted the night before. Rising up on his feet, Logan reached for the bottle beside him on the side of the shower before licking his lips and speaking up in a low, throaty whisper, “turn around.”

“Logan,” Scott gasped doing as instructed as Logan’s hand continued to pump over Scott’s hardened flesh. The very thought that consumed him was insane—it was enough for Logan to lose control in imagining how long he’d waited to bury himself inside of Scott, but this time—this wasn’t at all like he’d planned on it happening when he looked over at the thick, muscular spine before him. Gently running his fingers over the curve of Scott’s spine, he watched as Scott trembled and arched his hips backward seemingly open to what Logan was suggesting for them

“I told you that I was old fashioned and that we could wait, but knowing how much you want me…” Logan’s voice alerted him to the fact that he was no longer inside of himself—no longer lusting and waiting for Scott in ways that he couldn’t have. Instead he was trapped inside of Scott’s body urgent and ready when it dawned on him what Scott had told him the night before, “Wait…”

“What’s wrong?” Scott questioned looking over his shoulder back at Logan. In seeing his own eyes reflected before him in a yellow hue, Logan took a step back and exhaled sharply.

“You’re a virgin,” Logan shook his head and cursed, “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I want you Logan,” Scott bit down on his bottom lip in an uncharacteristic movement that Logan realized no one would ever see in him should he be inside of himself instead of being trapped inside of Scott’s body.

“I know you do,” Logan reached out to touch the side of his own face when guilt carried over him, “but this isn’t how it should be. This isn’t how you should lose your virginity considering that…”

“I want you to fuck me,” Scott paused before thinking about what they were about to enter into, “unless of course you don’t want us to do this the way you were thinking about considering that…”

“I don’t bottom often,” Logan admitted tipping his head down and letting the weight of the situation overtake him, “Truth be told I can’t quite remember a time when I’ve ever truly bottomed for someone considering that…”

“Technically you won’t be bottoming,” Scott pointed out with a wry expression on his face, “It might be your body, but I’m the one in here and…”

“I’m stuck in here,” Logan motioned to Scott’s slim, muscular form, “which means if I do this…”

“Then regardless of what you think it is, it’s still you and I making love,” Scott spoke up encouragingly, “Granted if we can fix this, I can imagine it’ll never feel this way again considering that…”

“Do you really want your first time to be inside of me?” Logan questioned giving Scott a long once over, “Do you want to feel what it’s like when you’re trapped inside of there experiencing this again and again when…?”

“I’m still me in here,” Scott reminded him with a nervous laugh, “I mean what’s the worst that can happen if we just…?”

“My healing factor is intense Scott,” Logan’s words were sharp and firm, “If I decided to have you, then…”

“What?” Scott questioned when Logan stepped forward.

“There’s a reason why I don’t bottom Scott,” Logan reached out to circle his arm around Scott’s hip to slide over his bottom, “I’m incredibly tight and…”

“And what?” Scott questioned as Logan pressed up against him.

“I’d imagine each time it would feel like the first time,” Logan slurred rising up on his toes to steal a kiss from Scott in spite of himself.

“It is my first time,” Scott pointed out with a frown, “What’s the difference?”

“Oh there will be a difference,” Logan massaged his own bottom thinking about the irony in their situation, “but I can assure you that I know how to make it good for a person—even if I don’t have the same equipment…”

“I have decent stamina,” Scott reached down between them, “I know it might not seem like it given how you are, but I’ve been able to touch myself for almost an hour and…”

“You won’t want it to be an hour,” Logan explained biting down on Scott’s plump, lavish lip once again. Reaching out to tangle his fingers through Scott’s hair, he pulled Scott in closer, “It would be excruciating to last that long your first time…”

“So what do we do?” Scott questioned in a voice that reminded Logan of his own urgent, needy tendencies.

“If we do this, we don’t tell Charles or anyone else that we did this,” Logan finally decided taking in a sharp, uneasy breath, “We keep this between us and…”

“It’s a deal,” Scott decided reaching down to pull Logan in for a deep, urgent, explicit kiss. Their mouths collided and hands roamed over one another’s bodies until Scott was once again face forward against the shower wall with Logan’s arms spread out against the tile. His legs were spread wide as Logan realized that he was looking at himself in a position he was never truly anticipating he’d be in.

“Don’t think about what you see,” Scott spoke up encouraging Logan with his words, “Just imagine what it is you’ve always wanted.”

“This is insane,” Logan bent down and reached for the bottle he’d collected earlier. Stepping forward he brushed up against Scott making sure to rub his arousal between the firm, muscular flesh before him in a teasing brush, “but lucky for you I just so happen to be a bit insane.”

“Like I haven’t noticed,” Scott moaned as Logan reached out to bring his fingers through the thick dark hair before him. Wrenching Scott’s head back tightly, Logan closed his eyes and imagined that it was Scott’s neck his teeth were sinking into. Hearing Scott moan Logan realized that with his healing powers, Scott would be able to take something harder when Logan’s teeth broke through the skin. It caused Scott to twist and grind back against him urgent and needy for a connection that Logan swore that he would wait on between them.

“I don’t imagine this is how you thought you’d be spending your birthday,” Logan offered up while he worked the top off of the bottle that he’d been holding.

“Not in the least,” Scott confessed sliding forward when Logan’s fingers worked their way to Scott’s borrowed opening. Just as Logan anticipated he realized he would need a bit of time to get his body to relax and in doing so he would only have a short window of opportunity to work his way inside before the healing factor that guided his stamina would kick into overdrive and attempt to force Logan out of his body. Knowing that Logan began to circle and tease his finger over the taut rim of the body before him hoping to relax it in ways he never anticipated doing. Imagining that it was Scott’s body he began to press and tease working his way inside when Scott’s hips arched back.

“More,” Scott whispered as if trying to mask the sound of the voice he’d been given. It did the trick as Logan used one hand to stroke himself to full hardness knowing only too well that he’d be dealing with an unfamiliar situation as well. However, given what he’d seen thus far, he knew full well that Scott had plenty to work with in their encounter. Granted he wasn’t as generously sized as Logan was, but that was probably a blessing in their current situation given that they were about to pass the point of no return with one another.

“Take in a breath because this will feel different,” Logan whispered sliding forward to push the head of Scott’s body against his own uneasy opening. Knowing how crazy it was to think about how he was about to screw himself in ways that never should’ve been possible, Logan pressed a kiss over the back of Scott’s shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly and spoke up in a small breath when one hand pressed around Scott’s abdomen to hold him in place, “Pretend that this was how you wanted it last night—that this was all the ways you wanted us to be together before we ended up like this.”

“I can see it in my mind,” Scott murmured bringing his hand down over Logan’s on his abdomen. His fingers squeezed over Logan’s causing Logan to push forward guiding himself into the body Scott was within as Scott let out a pinched, muted sound.

“Relax,” Logan whispered taking his time and slowly pushing his way into the depths that he’d fantasized about for so very long. In his mind they were in a much better place with Scott’s lean, slender form before him spread out and waiting when Logan pushed forward twisting his hips. The movement caused Scott to arch his head back and twist readily surrounding Logan.

“Logan,” Scott panted caught up in sensation and longing when Logan rubbed his hand over Scott’s abdomen. He could imagine the way that Scott looked before him, could feel the tension that coiled over his spine, but with the slow massage Logan made over his abdomen, Logan found himself pressing forward until he was buried deep inside of the man before him.

“It’s okay,” Logan whispered kissing the back of Scott’s shoulder again behind closed eyes. He started to move only to feel Scott grip and squeeze at his thigh in a painful twist.

“Logan it’s too much,” Scott began when Logan reached down to take hold of the base of the arousal he was carrying with him.

“It won’t be soon enough,” Logan promised carefully pulling back just enough to coax a reaction out of Scott. When it seemed to set Scott on edge, Logan shifted his hips and tried a new twist on his movement which caused Scott to whimper and arch back further caught up in the one sensation that Logan was fairly certain he’d never feel himself in his own body. Smiling, Logan repeated the movement again as Scott’s fingers clenched down over his on his abdomen, “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded giving Logan enough room to begin moving inside of him, slow and drawn out carefully taking in each and every sensation until soon Scott was arching his body back, offering up his hips and his movement to meet Logan’s thrusts. They began slow and exploratory, but soon built in intensity and frequency until Logan felt Scott trembling before him caught up in what Logan knew full well would be the next in the series of a few more releases until finally his healing factor kicked in driving him to a small period of down time.

“Logan,” Scott shuddered and twisted oversensitive and shaking, but Logan simply held onto his hips driving into his body again and again bringing about the rise and urgency that the beast inside of him demanded time and time again in the past. Only unlike the past Logan wasn’t the one experiencing it. Instead he was trapped inside of an inexperienced twenty one year old with the surprising stamina that Logan suspected someone of Scott’s inexperience wouldn’t normally have. He strongly suspected that if Scott were the one in his position, he would’ve ended much sooner, but Logan was still rock hard and desperate, rushing forward to satiate the beast inside of the body he’d grown to be a part of for longer than he’d remembered. He could hear the hunger rising, could feel it in Scott’s movements and as he pushed Scott’s heavy body up against the wall pounding relentlessly into him, he realized that the beast was suddenly satisfied. It relinquished all control as Scott’s body writhed and twisted in sharp, decisive jolts across the shower wall harder than Logan was convinced Scott was ever meant to experience. The feeling in itself caused Logan to arch his head back and allow Scott’s body to have complete control—to give in to the feel of Logan’s healing factor fighting against the invasion squeezing down upon him over and over again until finally everything inside of Scott’s body was released into Logan’s body through Logan’s subconscious trapped inside of Scott’s body driving the hunger inside of him.

“Logan,” Scott repeated over and over again with his head pressed up against the shower wall.

“I know,” Logan whispered kissing the back of Scott’s neck when realization dawned upon him that regardless of what happened next, they’d both experienced something that was undoubtedly forbidden, yet so intimate that Logan was certain no matter what happened after the morning, he’d never experience it with anyone else ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“How in the hell are we going to explain this to anyone else?” Scott questioned lazily as Logan draped over the center of Scott’s chest. Logan closed his eyes savoring the warmth of Scott beneath him as he let out a long sigh.

“I don’t know,” Logan admitted lazily drawing circles over Scott’s chest. Despite the fact that it had been surreal and crazy all at once, Logan couldn’t help, but want to touch and feel connected to Scott long after they’d made love in the shower. After their coupling Scott had suggested that they return to bed taking in the day ahead of them locked away from the world as Hank had encouraged them. That in itself had proven dangerous as Logan was met by Scott’s youthful stamina in another round of making love on the center of the bed. Scott had been more than willing to comply to his lover’s demand offering up his body to Logan in ways that neither one of them would ever quite be able to explain. At the time Logan had blindfolded Scott hoping to help him lose himself to sensation in their odd situation and much like what had taken place in the shower it had worked when they’d gone at it like sex starved teenagers not bothering to think about thought or consequence. Then again Logan had suspected that it was Scott’s youthful stamina guiding his actions while the animal inside of Logan had taken control of Scott’s senses urging him to coupling with Logan as much as possible. The result had been delicious and wonderful, yet twisted and confusing in its own way with each man trapped in the other’s body, “How do you feel?”

“Like an endless supply of sexual energy,” Scott divulged in a laugh that reminded Logan of what he’d been like on most days when Scott was around him.

“I know the feeling,” Logan snuggled in against the center of Scott’s chest realizing that there was a part of Scott that was inherently set on cuddling. It was as if it was imprinted on his DNA as Logan ached for it. He’d never felt very compelled to remain that close to another person before even with the beast inside of him urging him to mate, but with Scott, it came naturally. It was almost like breathing as Logan arched over Scott’s chest, “I could lose myself inside of you for hours on end.”

“I could get used to that,” Scott’s words tapered off as his fingers teased over Logan’s spine, “Tell me something.”

“What?”

“Does it always feel this way?” Scott asked.

“No,” Logan replied expelling a contented breath, “and even when Charles sorts this out, it won’t feel like…”

“Like what?”

“Like this,” Logan spoke up in a sudden seriousness, “With the way I experience things and you…”

“How can you tolerate it?” Scott questioned as Logan reopened his eyes to see the golden view of Scott wearing his skin beneath him, “This hunger is insatiable and…”

“I’ve learned to push it deep within,” Logan admitted with a small, uneasy breath, “It’s always there, but through the years I’ve tried to contain it and…”

“It’s reckless and wild and…”

“Dangerous,” Logan cut him off, “It’s something that needs to be contained or people could end up hurt and…”

“It feels incredible,” Scott stretched out beneath him, “It’s as if your body has a mind of its own and…”

“It does,” Logan touched his wrist thinking about the dangers inside of him, “and if I’m not careful…”

“You lose all control,” Scott’s words grew suddenly darker, “much like I would if you took those goggles off.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Logan sat upright and looked down at Scott. Repositioning himself on Scott’s abdomen, he found himself surprised at what it felt like to have less weight upon him. It felt foreign, yet freeing as he perched himself upon Scott’s abdomen, “although in seeing the world through your eyes…”

“It doesn’t speak much for me, does it?” Scott’s voice grew somber.

“On the contrary,” Logan shook his head as he touched the center of Scott’s chest, “It tells me a great deal about you. I have insight to your body in ways that no one else will ever experience and…”

“No one will ever feel what you feel like I do,” Scott agreed pushing himself up to a seated position when Logan slid in over him.

“You feel so right Scott,” Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, “Almost like in being able to experience you so deeply…”

“We’re connected in ways that should terrify the both of us, yet in experiencing this…” Scott slurred bringing his hand up into Logan’s hair.

“We’re completely out of our minds,” Logan arched forward preparing to kiss Scott when there was a tapping sound at the door. Almost immediately he pulled back and let out a small gasp, “What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Scott turned his head to the side to look at the clock on the nightstand, “Almost seven.”

“Shit,” Logan frowned, “That’s probably Hank and Charles…”

“You never mentioned that they were coming out here,” Scott’s voice rose with panic.

“I didn’t think about it until…” Logan touched the center of Scott’s chest, “Go in the bathroom to get dressed. I’ll talk to them and…”

“Okay,” Scott nodded pulling his heavy body off of the bed beneath Logan.

Watching Scott leave Logan waited momentarily before he reached for one of the throw blankets. He wrapped it around his waist realizing that he was going to have to face the music for his actions sooner or later. Securing the blanket around his waist to give Scott some semblance of humility even with Logan taking residence inside of him, Logan attempted to still the nervous beating of his heart. He walked across the room and opened the door preparing to explain himself to Charles, but instead he discovered Jean standing before him on the porch with a wide, amused smirk carrying over her features.

“I knew you’d do it,” she reached out to slap Logan’s arm with an amused laugh, “I knew as soon as you were out here alone with him that you weren’t going to be able to control yourself.”

“Jean?” Logan questioned watching her move into the room and take a look around at the bed in disarray.

“Scott, you’ve been projecting all morning in ways I don’t think you even realize,” Jean informed him with a wrinkled expression on her face, “which is why I assume Charles decided to have us come out here to find you guys. I mean really as much as I knew that you wanted to talk about it when it finally happened, I had no idea just how much you would enjoy it when you finally went for it with Logan. Given what you’ve been sending me, I can only imagine how incredible it was for you.”

“Jean I…” Logan frowned realizing that despite what was happening, Jean was clearly oblivious to the change between Scott and Logan.

“So what was it like?” she asked turning around to face him once again, “Was he as good as we thought he would be? I mean from the way you were projecting your thoughts it was clear that you were enjoying it—a lot, but I know you were worried about how big Logan was and…”

“I don’t think we should be having this conversation,” Logan started to walk away from Jean. He approached the door before speaking up again, “Where is Charles?”

“He and Hank are still far enough away for us to talk before they get inside,” Jean moved in closer to him, “which is a good thing because it’ll give us time to concoct a cover story about what’s been going on. I mean I know you talked to Charles about what you were feeling for Logan, but to be honest I’m going to need you to cover for me a bit longer.”

“Cover for you?” Logan spun around to face her with a newfound curiosity, “Why is that?”

“You know why,” Jean frowned shaking her head at him, “If Charles had any idea that Hank and I were seeing one another, he would flip. I know it’s a lot to ask in being secretive like this and it’s horrible to hide it, but Hank and I think it’s best for now if we…”

“Hank?” Logan’s brow perked up with sudden interest, “Since when?”

“Since when I told you about…” Jean stopped herself when she finally took a long, hard look at Scott. There was something about the expression in her face that stopped her in her tracks when a shudder carried over her, “Oh my God. You’re not…”

“Scott?” Logan finished listening to the sound of the bathroom door opening as Scott stepped out from within with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hi Jean,” Scott spoke up sheepishly in a voice that made Jean practically jump out of her skin. 

She spun around to look at Scott in Logan’s body before her eyes darted over towards Logan in Scott’s body once again, “But how? How is it that you both are…?”

“Yer guess is as good as mine,” Logan shrugged his shoulders and walked across the room to open up the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a cigar and raised it to his lips preparing to light it when Jean rushed forward to rip it away from him.

“Wait! Don’t!” she warned sharply, “Scott doesn’t heal like you do and doing that…”

“Would make him sick,” Logan frowned setting the cigar down on top of the nightstand once again.

“I don’t know if it would make me sick, but then again I’ve never smoked before,” Scott’s brow perked up with interest. He moved over to the nightstand and reached for the cigar Logan had discarded.

“And you’re not going to start now,” Jean pulled the cigar away from him as she looked between Scott and Logan once again, “I have no idea how this happened, but something tells me that this can’t be good.”

“It’s had its perks,” Scott spoke up in a voice that was almost lewd when Jean looked between them again.

“I’ve been hearing them all morning, but…” Jean paused giving Logan another long look, “if you’ve been in his body and he’s been in yours, then how…”

“It’s a long, complicated story Jean,” Scott spoke up while shuffling on his feet.

“That we’re not going to be getting into just yet,” Logan announced putting an end to the conversation between the three of them, “Right now we need to get dressed so that when Chuck gets here he can figure things out and…”

“I don’t know how he’s going to decipher how this happened,” Jean mouthed as it was clear from the expression on Scott’s face that she was saying a great deal more to him through her telepathic powers.

“Hey,” Logan frowned, “come on you two. Don’t you think we can put the small talk on hold right now? He needs to get dressed.”

“We both do because the last thing I want is for Charles to walk in and see us like this,” Scott added with a shake of his head.

“There we are in agreement,” Logan readily added not knowing what was next for them in the future now that things had dramatically shifted between them in more ways than one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx       

“I can’t believe you did it,” Jean mouthed quietly after Logan, Charles and Hank had all taken to talking inside of the hotel room in an attempt to figure out what was going on with Scott and Logan’s body swap. In the midst of the confusion, Scott had needed some air opting to get out of the hotel room where the overwhelming smells had proven to be too much with everyone agitated and confused as to what was happening. The scent of all of them in cramped quarters caused Scott to break away from the group asking for some fresh air only to have Jean follow him. Now as she sat on the bench beside Scott outside of the hotel, she placed her hand on his thigh, “What was it like?”

“Different,” Scott replied hearing Logan’s voice reveal his truth, “amazing. Incredible actually…”

“Even like…” Jean hesitated giving him another long look, “this?”

“Yeah,” Scott shrugged his shoulders, “As much as this doesn’t make sense what Logan and I shared was intense and…”

“Everything you hoped it would be?”

“And then some,” Scott felt a warmth carry over his skin, “Jean, he’s amazing and the more time I spend with him…”

“The harder you are falling for him,” she finished knowingly, “Have you told him that you’re in love with him yet?”

“Yeah because that would go over so well,” Scott rolled his eyes at her, “He’s not ready for that. Not now.”

“Now would be the perfect time Scott because let’s face it you can’t get any closer than you are right now.”

“I don’t even know what right now is all about,” Scott shrugged his shoulders and slumped over on the bench, “Maybe what we’re feeling isn’t real. Maybe it’s only because of this thing that’s happening here.”

“I doubt that,” she encouraged him with a squeeze of her fingers over his thigh, “We both know that you’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Yeah, but I choked last night,” Scott let out a low, rumble of a breath that sounded more like an agitated grunt falling from Logan’s lips. Turning to look at Jean, he couldn’t help, but scowl, “I started talking to him about you and I and telling him that I was probably bisexual and…”

“Scott, we both know that you’ve been thinking about Logan from the first time you saw him,” Jean wrinkled her nose with heavy disapproval, “The fact that you’ve been secretly crushing on him for so long…”

“Just proves that I’m insane,” Scott grumbled pushing his heavy body up off of the bench. He took a step towards the parking lot in an attempt to get himself more air when a sigh carried over him, “I mean I think he likes me Jean, but this morning—when we finally did…well, it, I don’t know if it was because he really wanted to.”

“I don’t understand,” she stood up and followed him, “Why wouldn’t he want to?”

“I think he did, but at the same time…” Scott turned around to face her once again, “Logan’s body is always on overload. It’s hard to explain because I don’t really understand it myself. It’s like anytime I walk into a room, he immediately gets turned on and it just won’t go away. I can’t really explain it, but there is this unquenchable ache inside of me. It’s like being hungry…you know when you get those horrible hunger pains after you haven’t eaten for a while and you’d just give anything to make those feelings go away?”

“Well sure, but…” Jean started giving him a long, curious look.

“It’s like that, but worse…so much worse,” Scott continued to explain when he found himself on sensory overload, “Even now in standing out here just the smell of him inside is driving me crazy. All I can think about is sex and having it with him because everything inside of me is telling me to mate with him.”

“To mate?” Jean arched a curious brow.

“I don’t know…” Scott shrugged his shoulders, “That’s what Logan calls it. It’s part of the inner Wolverine instinct and the more I try not to think about it, the more…”

“…you do,” Jean nodded knowingly.

Scott nodded, “It’s all consuming. I mean I’ve never felt this attracted to anyone in my life, but when I look at Logan…or me…or whatever you want to call it, I can’t stop thinking about it. He’s all that I can think about and the more I try to avoid what I’m feeling the harder I yearn for it. I want to be with him so bad it hurts.”

“That says something Scott,” Jean pointed out, “I can’t see Logan feeling that way about just anyone.”

“Yes, but I don’t understand why it happens,” Scott admitted taking in a nervous breath, “Logan tried to explain it, but I don’t think he fully understands either and…”

“He’s drawn to you on a more primitive level clearly,” Jean reminded him with a shake of her head, “but how does that make you think that Logan didn’t want what happened earlier?”

“Logan knows all about this thing inside of him and when he walked in on me,” Scott stopped himself when embarrassment flooded over him, “Look I just know that he was trying to help me cope with this desire inside of him, so by us doing…it, well it put the beast inside of me at bay for a little while.”

“What about him?” Jean questioned, “What did he say about all of this?”

“I think he liked it…” Scott bit down on his bottom lip only to taste traces of what he suspected was cigar from the night before upon it, “I mean it was good for us both. That much I’m pretty sure about…”

“That’s a good thing,” Jean reached out to squeeze at his arm encouragingly, “I mean if nothing else you both have insight on one another in ways that…”

“It just shouldn’t have happened like this,” Scott offered up somberly, “because I had these ideas of what I would do and say, but now…”

“You can still say them Scott,” Jean’s eyes met his with a newfound sympathy, “Even now you shouldn’t hide from the way you feel even if you’re trapped inside of this gruff, impossible body that…”

“It’s pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself,” Scott objected to her words.

“Yeah, you would say that,” Jean smiled up at him.

“You would’ve said it too if I wasn’t standing before you looking like this,” Scott jabbed catching the way that she was looking at him.

“Logan’s always been sexy Scott,” she reminded him with a squeeze of her fingers over his arm, “but so have you. I mean I know I shouldn’t be saying that because you’re my best friend, but if you weren’t so crazy about Logan, then you and I—we could’ve been magic together.”

“We sure could have,” Scott agreed reaching out to pull her into an embrace. With thick arms wrapped around her, he squeezed her in closer to him and smiled, “Thank you for always being here for me Jean.”

“Where else would I be Scott?” she snuggled into his chest opening up a moment for Scott to lean down and kiss the top of her head. Almost as soon as he did there was a sound coming from the hotel as Scott looked up to discover Hank standing in the doorway glaring at the both of them. Without saying a word, Hank’s jealousy radiated in the air between them easily being picked up on with Scott’s new heightened sense of smell. Squeezing Jean tighter he whispered in the back of her ear, “Your boyfriend’s jealous. You’d better hope that the Professor doesn’t pick up on that.”

“That’s because you’re wearing Logan’s skin,” Jean replied placing her hand over the center of his chest and smiling up at him, “He’s always seemed a bit uneasy around Logan.”

“I can tell,” Scott paused giving Jean another long look, “but what about me? What does he think about me?”

“I’m not one to kiss and tell,” Jean teased moving out of his arms.

“He thinks I’m hot, doesn’t he?” Scott teased with a small wink.

“My, you really are adapting to being a part of Logan, aren’t you?” Jean couldn’t help, but laugh at him, “What happened to that modesty that you always carried with you?”

“I don’t know,” Scott puffed his chest out and looked over towards the hotel once again, “Maybe this experience changed me.”

“Let’s hope it’s for the better,” Jean spoke up encouragingly when her face grew suddenly serious, “Charles wants us to go back inside before we start drawing attention to ourselves.”

“Alright,” Scott agreed wondering just what the future had in store for him now that he was wrapped up inside of the man he couldn’t stop thinking about for the last couple of years. While it wasn’t what he’d anticipated when he’d realized he wanted Logan, he knew full well that it was opening him up to a whole new level of insight on the man he’d coveted for so very long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx       

 “So,” Logan cleared his throat and sat down on the edge of the bed once Charles, Hank and Jean had left them at the hotel while Hank and Charles went off to research more about what happened the previous evening with Scott and Logan, “that went well.”

“It was useless,” Scott let out a long sigh from where he sat in a chair across the room from Logan, “I wish it hadn’t been, but…”

“Don’t worry kid,” Logan patted the bed beside him. He brought his legs up underneath him and offered up a half smile, “Chuck will figure it out. He always does.”

“I know,” Scott shrugged his heavy shoulders. He raised his chin up and watched the way that Logan seemed to be amused with Scott’s physiological responses when Logan started to bounce Scott’s legs over the mattress. In a series of stretching and presses, he wiggled on the bed catching Scott off guard with his strange behavior, “Logan, what are you doing?”

“You’re really flexible, aren’t you?” Logan questioned reaching down to touch the knee beneath him, “I mean I noticed it before I was trapped in here, but now…”

“You can take my body for a test ride and see what it’s capable of,” Scott felt his face grow hot in the admission.

“I already have and I rather enjoy what it’s capable of,” Logan looked over to Scott again behind the glasses that Scott used as a protective shield in more ways than just to hold back his mutation. However, unlike when Scott was in his own skin, Logan’s expression was far more revealing—far naughtier than Scott could see himself being when Scott stood up and walked across the room to take a seat on the bed beside Logan.

“I’ve noticed,” Scott let out a long sigh and sat down beside Logan. He cleared his throat and arched his chin up towards the ceiling before clearing his throat again.

“So…” Logan replied sensing the tension in the air between them, “Jeanie and Hank are um…”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded turning to look at Logan again when the bed creaked beneath him, “I’m not really supposed to be telling anyone about it, but since you already sort of heard…”

“How long?” Logan questioned with a sudden seriousness behind his voice.

“A couple of months,” Scott shrugged, “They’ve been kind of secretive about it because Hank’s worried that Charles…”

“Won’t approve?” Logan arched a curious brow from behind the glasses he was wearing.

Scott nodded, “Considering the age difference…”

“And the hypocrisy coming out of Hank,” Logan remarked gruffly before shaking his head, “To be honest I was surprised to hear about them considering that Hank’s been giving me shit for months about this…thing between us. He’s been telling me to stay away because I’m too old for you and…”

“He said that?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “When?”

“Plenty of times,” Logan answered somberly, “and he was right considering that I’m far too old for someone like you and…”

“You’re not too old for me to desire you,” Scott stretched his fingers out to touch the side of Logan’s face. Gently he pressed his oversized thumb into the cheekbone before him and smiled, “You’re hot as hell Logan.”

“That’s the Wolverine inside of you talking,” Logan couldn’t help, but tease with a muted laugh, “He’ll say anything to get what he needs…”

“Is that what I am to you?” Scott leaned in closer to him, “Something you need?”

“You’re the only thing I need Scott,” Logan divulged bridging the distance between them, “and even though it’s highly inappropriate for me to be telling you this…”

“It makes sense Logan,” Scott interrupted with a small smile, “All of this tension between us has been building to this moment—to you and I together like this in a place where…”

“We’re lost inside of one another in ways that neither one of us anticipated or expected,” Logan finished for him. He repositioned himself on the bed easing up on his knees. Saying nothing he crawled up over Scott’s lap and settled in over his thighs. Sliding his arms around Scott’s shoulders, he offered up a sly smirk, “It isn’t how I planned on it Summers, but I can’t get enough of you.”

“That’s because you’re a narcissist who can’t help, but notice how sexy he really is when he’s staring back at you,” Scott teased attempting to make light of the way he was feeling with Logan in his lap. Surrounded by his arms, Scott gulped down hard feeling the desire rumbling in his abdomen all over again.

“I’d rather be staring at you. Truth be told I like having you in my arms,” Logan admitted lazily running his fingers through Scott’s dark, tangled hair, “Despite the chaos that hasn’t changed for me.”

“It hasn’t changed for me either,” Scott divulged sliding back further on his arms on the top of the bed. It prompted Logan over him more completely when Scott’s hand settled in over the small of Logan’s back, “I know you didn’t ask for any of this, but…”

“This isn’t anyone’s fault Scott,” Logan replied with a slow, rumble of an exhale, “Chuck thinks that one of the bikers we ran into last night carries with him a power to shift our consciousness into one another and…”

“You think one of the guys I danced with last night did this?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise.

“It’s possible,” Logan explained further, “which is why Chuck and Hank were going to go to the bar tonight and see if they could find out who was behind this.”

“I see,” Scott paused before taking in a small breath, “Should we be going over there with them? I mean we were the ones who were there last night so…”

“Chuck saw what we did,” Logan informed him with a shift of his hips over Scott’s body. It caused an involuntary growl to build up in the back of Scott’s throat that served as yet another reminder of Logan’s insatiable appetite for Scott, “He’ll know who to be looking for.”

“So then what do we do?” Scott questioned with a small frown, “I mean it’s not like I don’t enjoy being stuck with you here, but…”

“It’s your birthday,” Logan finished with a small nod, “Yeah, I didn’t think you should be locked up in here for the few hours you have left of it so I was thinking that maybe a road trip was in order.”

“Really?” Scott perked up at the thought, “You mean Charles said that we could…”

“He told me that we should stay here, but I have a plan,” Logan assured him with a cryptic smirk, “You have to trust me though. Can you do that?”

“Considering all we’ve gone through with one another,” Scott nodded eagerly, “I think I can more than do that.”

“Excellent,” Logan’s grin expanded causing Scott to wonder if he always looked that ridiculous when he was happy. Then again Scott couldn’t remember a time when he’d ever felt as happy as he did in the moment with Logan beneath him. Reaching out to stroke the side of Logan’s face, Scott found himself rewarded by the low purr that fell from Logan’s lips, “I promise it’ll be a night you’ll never forget.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx       

The stars were just as Scott remembered him from the previous evening—well, aside from the fact that they were in living color as the wind picked up around him and Logan. Much to his surprise and delight Logan had taken him back to the spot above the city where they’d spent the previous evening in one another’s arms. It was every bit as breathtaking as it had been the night before when Scott had confessed his feelings for Logan. Of course at the time they hadn’t been in such a tentative situation with one another. Now as Scott sat on the center of the blanket, he looked up to discover Logan standing over by the motorcycle reaching for the bags he’d picked up on the way out of the city.

“I hope you don’t mind my wanting us to stay sober tonight,” Logan explained settling in on the blanket beside Scott, “Last night when I gave you that beer, well, I realize that you didn’t take it too well this morning. When I woke up I had one hell of a headache and…”

“I’m a bit of a lightweight,” Scott couldn’t help, but tease when Logan handed him a small bottle of apple juice. Laughing Scott accepted before Logan shifted on the blanket to look over at him.

“I noticed,” Logan replied when they were surrounded by another long, uneasy silence.

“What if this never changes?” Scott questioned bringing up the conversation that was inevitably burning in the back of both of their minds, “What if Charles can’t fix this?”

“He will,” Logan encouraged him.

“But what if he can’t? What if we are always like this?” Scott asked nervously.

“Well, then you’ll be the one that everyone thinks is an old pervert for a change,” Logan teased with a crooked grin.

“Logan, I’m serious.”

“So am I,” Logan answered readily, “He’ll fix this Scott. I promise he’ll find a way to make it so that you aren’t trapped inside that hell of a body much longer.”

“It isn’t hell,” Scott contemplated his words, “at least not all the time it isn’t.”

“It can be,” Logan opened the top of his juice bottle and took a long drink of it, “especially when I’m in the room pretending that having you near me doesn’t make an impact on me.”

“Am I the only one that happens with?” Scott gulped down almost hating to hear the answer.

“What do you think?” Logan challenged leaning in closer to him.

“I’m hoping that I’m the only one you crave like this, but if I’m not…” Scott cleared his throat, “that’s ok too. I mean I understand that you’re not really a relationship kind of guy and…”

“Who told you that I wasn’t?” Logan questioned with a frown.

“Well, no one, but I just assumed that…”

“That I wouldn’t want to be with you?” Logan grumbled and shifted on the blanket, “Scott, are you blind?”

“Of course not,” Scott huffed in response, “You of all people should know that with my mutation I’m quite capable of seeing when I’m…”

“That’s not what I’m referring to and you know it,” Logan reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face, “I’m talking about this…thing between the two of us.”

“Logan,” Scott contemplated his words before speaking up again, “I don’t just like you. I know that I said I did, but…”

“I know what you’re experiencing right now must be hell, but…”

“It was before I was trapped inside your body that I felt it,” Scott blurted out feeling his face grow unbearably hot, “Logan, I knew for a long time that I had a crush on you, but eventually it escalated and…”

“And what?” Logan asked leaning back further on Scott’s lap.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Scott bit down on his lower lip. Shaking his head he spoke up with more determination, “No, that’s not it. I know that I’m in love with you and it is okay if you don’t feel it too, but I just didn’t want to lie about the fact that I’m…”

“I feel it too kid,” Logan pushed forward cupping Scott’s face in his hands, “I might not be so good at saying it, but it’s more than just that damned sexual attraction between us. It always has been. Even when I was ignoring you, there was something about you that kept me wanting to be so close to you that it terrified me.”

“Thinking about what will happen when this is over terrifies me. I’m not usually one to express my feelings or emotions, but with you it’s so strong and,” Scott paused weighing out his options in his truth telling session with Logan, “I’m just afraid that when it’s over you’re going to walk away and never look back on this ever again.”

“How could I ever lose sight of what we shared out here?” Logan questioned with a wounded expression on his face, “Scott, I’ve never been this connected to another living soul and now…”

“It’s because of us being inside one another. I know that when I’m me again and you’re you…” Scott looked out beyond them to the night sky once again.

“That feeling inside of you,” Logan reached out to touch his face, “The one that wants to mate relentlessly isn’t just about desire Scott. It’s that part of me that’s been telling me that I’ve found my partner in every sense of the word.”

“Logan, you don’t have to say that because…”

“It’s true,” Logan asserted, “From the moment I saw you there was something pulling me in towards you, but I fought against it to the point that it was becoming torture. Before we came out here I was trying to tell myself that I could keep it in check, but I know now that I could never truly hold back on what was meant to be for us. This is what I’ve wanted Scott and now that I’ve had a taste of it…”

“Tell me that you don’t want to let go,” Scott half pleaded closing his eyes and hoping that Logan was feeling the same way he did.

“I never want to let go of it,” Logan leaned in to kiss Scott tenderly, “I never want to let go of you.”

“Then don’t,” Scott pleaded as Logan reached for his hand. He caressed the top of Scott’s palm before coaxing Scott to slide up off of the blanket.

“Dance with me,” Logan whispered as they moved to the same spot where they’d held onto one another’s arms. This time without the music to guide them on they moved to a melody of their own. Lost in one another’s arms they continued dancing underneath the moonlight to a rhythm that was entirely theirs for the last few, fleeting moments of Scott’s birthday. Wordlessly Logan stretched his fingers out touching Scott’s face gently as a smile lifted over the corners of his mouth, “Make no mistake about it Summers I’ve fallen in love with you as well.”

“You have?” Scott smiled as he inched in closer to Logan initiating a kiss between them. With Logan’s arms around him warmth spread over his body causing him to hold on tighter, refusing to let go of the kiss until finally in a moment of breathlessness he pulled back and discovered that something had changed inside of him. Opening his eyes Scott realized that he was seeing the world through his own eyes, lost in Logan’s embrace as Logan’s eyes were still closed, “Logan?”

“Scott?” Logan opened his eyes when it became painfully clear that something had changed in the kiss between them. Now with Logan’s strong arms surrounding him, Scott fell readily into the embrace somewhat relieved to be in his own skin again. Stepping in closer to Logan, he stretched up on his toes and eased his arms around Logan’s shoulders to draw him in closer. Silently he placed his head on Logan’s shoulder when Logan’s hand pressed over the small of his back to hold him protectively.

“Is this really happening?” Scott questioned taking in the scent of Logan and finding that it wasn’t strong as it had been moments earlier. Then again as much as things had changed, he discovered that there was one thing that remained inside of him. It was ever present in the desire and yearning as he pulled back to look at Logan’s sharp jawline. Whatever thirst had been inside of Logan was still deep within Scott causing him to squeeze Logan even tighter, “Logan, do you still feel…?”

“The hunger?” Logan finished for him with a nod, “Yeah. Do you?”

“More than I ever imagined before we were inside of each other,” Scott divulged feeling his face grow hot with the memory of the things that he experienced with Logan, “Why do you think that I’m still feeling it now that we’re back again?”

“Because this was meant to be,” Logan explained leaning in to kiss Scott tenderly, “because this is how we are supposed to be.”

“So what happens now?” Scott questioned as their lips parted once again.

“We see where this journey takes us,” Logan suggested pressing his forehead against Scott’s as the comfort and relief that Scott found in Logan’s arms was more than enough encouragement for him to look to the future with high hopes that everything between them would somehow turn out as it should be.

“I love you Logan,” Scott spoke up with more determination in his voice. He released a shivering exhale as Logan’s arms draped around his waist to pull him up off of the ground and into his arms completely. With his slender frame wrapped up against Logan’s chest, Scott looked to the man holding him knowing full well that he had everything he could’ve asked for with Logan in his life.

“I love you too Slim and that’s never going to change for us,” Logan promised sealing his words with a kiss underneath the moonlight. For whatever reason they’d been given a glimpse of one another in ways that neither had anticipated, but now that they had, Scott was convinced that they would forever share a connection that no one would ever be able to take from them again.


End file.
